<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've got you brother by TheVastAvatar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413809">I've got you brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVastAvatar/pseuds/TheVastAvatar'>TheVastAvatar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Oneshots (Keith-centric) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abused Keith (Voltron), Adopted Keith (Voltron), Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith is Shiro's brother, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Shiro being best bro, Singing Keith (Voltron), Song fic, Suicide Attempt, keith can play the guitar, keith can sing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVastAvatar/pseuds/TheVastAvatar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins find a music room while exploring the castle and learn a lot about Keith, his past and in extend why he is the way he is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith &amp; Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron Oneshots (Keith-centric) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1229798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've got you brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: suicide attempt, implied self-harm, child abuse, violence, blood</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song<br/>The song is Brother by Kodaline</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro was not surprised to find Keith knocking at his door this evening. Just earlier that day they had found a room full of altean music instruments while exploring the castle. He had known Keith would come get him the moment he saw his eyes lit up like a childs upon seeing an instrument resembling a guitar, he must have learned how it worked by now.</p><p>Wordlessly Keith grabbed Shiro's hand and pulled him along, if it was anyone else Shiro would be worried, not been as calm as he was right now, but it was Keith and he trusted him with his life. Unknown to them the other inhabitants of the castle, just coming from the launge, saw them and worriedly followed them, never had they seen Keith nor Shiro act like this before, so calm and familiar with eachother. They knew that they probably shouldn't, it felt like they were invading a private moment but they were just too curious about where they were going and what was going on.</p><p>A few minutes later Keith finally stopped and led Shiro to a door. Not the music room, Shiro noted. Keith opened the door and pulled Shiro inside before closing it again.<br/>
The room was completely empty aside from a couch standing across from a large holographic scree on one of the walls and a chair right in front of it. A device similar to the mind meld helmets was laying on the chair and the 'guitar' leaning against said chair. </p><p>On the other side of the door the paladins got curious and wanted to know what was going on and why Keith had brought Shiro to some empty room. Allura also as curious and eager to learn something new about both of the Paladins, who tended to not share a lot about themselves, lead them to the next room. Pushing some buttons a window appeared that showed the next room occupied by Shiro and Keith. Hunk was worried that this would invade their privacy but Allura assured him they'd only watch for a little while.<br/>
They were surprised when they saw Keith leading Shiro to the couch, then making his way to the chair. </p><p>Keith put on the white device and looked Shiro in they eyes before grabbing the 'guitar' and slowly strumming some chords. </p><p>Something unexpected to everyone but Shiro happened as he started singing, his voice immediately entrancing everyone who listened as they were unable to look away. Never had any of them thought Keith could play an instrument nor that he could sing and that his voice sounded so smooth.<br/>
Shiro was just as entranced, remembering the first time he had stumbled upon Keith singing by accident.<br/>
A small smile made its way onto his face as Keith started to sing. </p><p> </p><p>"When we were young we were the ones, the Kings and queens, oh yeah we ruled the world" </p><p>Shiro gasbed, recognizing the song immediately, then he finally got an answer to what the screen and mind meld device was for as, a scene of him and Keith driving of a cliff on hover bikes was shown on the screen. </p><p>"We smoked cigarettes, man no regrets, wish I could relieve every single Word" </p><p>Again the screen showed a younger Keith and Shiro as they stood by their hover bikes on the same cliff they previously drove off of, they held bubble gume cigarettes in their hands pretending to smoke as they blew out the flour from the wrapping paper. Shiro remembered that day, it was the day they had declared eachother as brothers. </p><p>"We've taken different paths and traveled different roads, I know we'll always end up on the same one when we're old" </p><p>The screen changed to Keith standing before a huge spaceship, waving Shiro goodbye as he left to join Matt and Sam to board the space craft. It was the day they went on the Kerberos mission. Then the scene changed again to Keith angrily packing his stuff in his Garrison dorm room. Shiro presumed this was the day he got kicked out, his thoughts were only confirmed by Keith stealing a hover bike and driving into the desert.<br/>
Then there was a brief flash of Keith finding him at the garrison lab after he crashed on earth. </p><p>"And when you're in the trenches and you're under fire I'll cover you" </p><p>They saw their first training session, after everyone but Shiro and Keith had fallen into the black holes, they saw Shiro caught in a flashback and Keith desperately trying to protect him from the drones before both of them fell too. </p><p>"If I was dying on my knees you would be the one to rescue me" </p><p>The next scene came as a shock to the others, but Shiro remained completely calm having been there for what they saw, still he got angry about what happened, he had nearly been to late. </p><p>TW: CHILD ABUSE, VIOLENCE</p><p>The screen played out of Keith's perspective this time, they saw a large man with tan skin and blond hair, holding Keith by the throat. As the Keith in the scene looked down, they saw his feet dangling freely in the air. He flaid his arms and scratched the larger man's arms desperately trying to get free as black spots slowly appeared in his vision from lack of air. Then they saw a fist connecting with the man's cheek and as Keith fell to the floor they saw Shiro, angrier than they had ever seen him, but they understood.</p><p>Shiro flinched as he saw himself looking so angry, he wasn't proud about how bad he had beaten Cole up for hurting his brother like that but all he could see was red when he had come in to see 10year old Keith being choked by his forster father, but damn that man deserved it. Keith slightly trembled at the memory but didn't stutter at all. </p><p>TW OVER: YOU'RE SAVE</p><p>The paladins and alteans were still in shook as the song continued.</p><p>"And if you were drowned at sea I'd give you my lungs so you could breath"</p><p>The scene changed to Keith fighting against the scientists at the garrison lab to get to Shiro and rescue him.</p><p>"I've got you brother, I've got you brother, I've got you brother, I've got you brother" </p><p>" Oh brother we go deeper than the ink beneath the skin of out tattoos, though we don't share the same blood you're my brother and I love you that's the truth"</p><p>At this scene they saw tears gather in both Keith and Shiro's Eyes. Again a slightly younger version of both was standing at a desk signing papers, they were both smiling bright than any of the other had ever seen. Right before the scene changed again they saw what was written on the paper, 'Keith Akira Kogane-Shirogane' is what it said.<br/>
Shiro smiled at the memory, they had both waited for it for a long time, but that day he had finally been able officially adopt Keith, they went to eat ice-cream right after to celebrate. He would never forget this day, it had been the happiest day of his life and he had never seen Keith smile so bright.<br/>
Tears came to everyones eyes and, a tear finally made its way down Keith's cheek his voice not wavering once as he continued. </p><p>"We're living different lives, heaven only knows if we'll make it back with all or fingers and our toes"</p><p>First these see a young Shiro in the Garrison uniform of the first years talking to Matt.</p><p>TW: CHILD ABUSE, VIOLENCE</p><p>Then they see the blond haired man again, and they immediately held their breaths.</p><p>The man had Keith's hand in a death grip holding it still while the other hand brought the knife he was holding down, effectively cutting of Keith's thumb.</p><p>TW OVER: YOU'RE SAVE</p><p>Shiro flinched hard, even though he knew that it happened seeing it in person was something completely different and all his anger for the man came back in an instant, but still he didn't move or swear, he had seen Keith aslo flich at the memory and he didn't want to interrupt. It was only so often that Keith was this open with him.</p><p>The others weren't holding up so good, Hunk had turned away and threw up, Pidge had stared and tears were rolling down her face freely, Lance looked about ready to throw up to and the alteans held their breath. This was probably the reason for Keith always wearing gloves, he probably didn't want anyone to ask about the scar, that was most likely still visible, on his thump from where it was sewn back on, and recall this horrible memorie. </p><p>A picture of Shiros prosthetic flashed on the screen before Keith continued.</p><p>"5 years, 20 years, come back we'll always be the same"</p><p>They see various pictures of Keith and Shiro standing next to each other in each one they seem to be older than in the one before and Shiro always having one hand layed on top of Keith's shoulder.</p><p>"If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me"</p><p>TW: IMPLIED SUICIDE ATTEMPT</p><p>Keith was sitting on the bathroom floor, phone in hand, typing fast.</p><p>Shiro recognized the day immediately, it was one of the worst days in his life and he hopes that nothing like it will ever happen again, he had barley been able to sleep the days after, too worried about Keith.<br/>
Everyone realized that something bad must be happening as they saw Keith visibly starting to tremble but still not stopping, he was full on crying by now and so was Shiro clutching his chest and having a pained look on his face.<br/>
When they saw the scene play out they realized that maybe the shouldn't have stayed to watch, this was something Keith didn't want them to know and they should have respected their privacy instead of following, this was private and not for their eyes, still they couldn't turn away. All they could do was silently gasb, whispers of 'no' filled the room as they hugged each other, watching it happen and being unable to do anything.</p><p>TW: SUICIDE ATTEMPT, SELFHARM, BLOOD</p><p>On the screen Keith just threw his phone away from him and a message was breafly shown saying 'I'm sorry Shiro, I never meant for it to go like this, to end like this, but I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry I was a burden to you, thank you for always being there for me, for caring about me, for loving me, I love you Shiro, this is not your fault, goodbye'. Then Keith grabbed his blade brought it to his arms dug it into his skin and made a long deep cut from his wrist to his elbow, his face pinched together in pain and tears running down his cheek, blood was flowing out of the long cut and dripping onto the floor. Pain evident on Keith's face as he grabbed the blade with his other hand bringing it to his still unharmed, aside from old scars, wrist. He was only abel to cut it down halfway to his elbow before the door swung open and Shiro came running in, scared and crying. He immediately kneeled down next to Keith has said boy mumbled something. Shiro ripped the blade out of his hands and threw it to the other end of the bathroom before grabbing all the towels he could find and pressing them on to the cuts. Then Keith lost consciousness dropped to the side. Shiro frantically grabbed the phone and dialed 911.</p><p>TW OVER; YOU'RE SAVE</p><p>"And if you were drowned at sea, I'd give you my lungs so you could breath"<br/>
"I've got you brother, I've got you brother"<br/>
"And if we hit on troubled water, I'll be the one to keep you warm and save"</p><p>Everyone was still in shock as the memory played out. Keith coming to Shiro's room int the night, seeing him toss and turn mumbling something under his breath and obviously having a nightmare, his eyebrows pinched together, as Keith sat next to him on the bed and slowly going with his hand through Shiro's hair, saying something that calmed the taller one down and made him relax, going back to sleeping peacefully.</p><p>"And we'll be caring eachother, until we say goodbye on our dying day"</p><p>TW: BLOOD, I PILED SUICIDE ATTEMPT, IMPLIED SELF-HARM</p><p>First they see Shiro carrying Keith bridal style down the stairs, still pressing towels to his arms that are already covered in blood.</p><p>TW OVER; YOU SAVE AGAIN</p><p>Then they see Keith carrying Shiro out of the Garrison lab.</p><p>"because I've got you brother, I've got you brother, I've got you brother, I've got you brother."</p><p>"If I was dying on my keens you would be the one to rescue me and if you were drowned at see, I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe"</p><p>At this part, various scenes of Keith and Shiro saving eachother over the time in space flashed across the screen. </p><p>"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh<br/>
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" </p><p>" I've got you brother, I've got you brother"</p><p>The last part made them all smile again, as pictures of Keith and Shiro laughing together flickered to live on the screen.</p><p>Finally Keith opened his eyes, took the device off and placed the 'guitar' at his feed. Shiro immediately rushed over to him and hugged him.<br/>
"That was beautiful Keith, thank you for this, I love you outouto, now and forever."<br/>
He said as he smiled down and the younger boy and brushed his tears away with his thumb.<br/>
"I lo.. I do too Kashi, I'm sorry I can't say it."<br/>
"You don't have to say anything Keith, I know you love me, and you show it to me this everyday, actions speak louder than words and this, Keith, this said 'I love you' in big bold letters. Come on let's get you to bed, I bet this was exhausting for you."</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the secret listeners agreed to never speak of this and never ever mention it to Keith and just wait till he's ready to tell or show them himself next time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>